Many websites build dynamic web pages based on parameters embedded in a dynamic web address, which is also referred to as a dynamic Uniform Resource Locator (URL). These parameters are included in the URL to retrieve desired information (e.g., stock quotes, catalog items). Some examples of websites that build dynamic web pages include but are not limited to: Google™ Search, Yahoo!® Finance Stock Lookup, Google™ Maps, FedEx® Tracker, Amazon®, etc.
Building a dynamic URL is typically a manual process performed by sophisticated computer programmers, and may require the programmer to define calculated expressions for building the URLs. Unfortunately, defining calculated expressions for building dynamic URLs can be a daunting process for average users.